total_drama_colorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Audition Tapes
In order to compete on Total Drama Colors, all potential candiates had to send in an audition tape. The audition tape is revealed between part 3 of an elimination episode and part 1 of the next episode, and will be available both here and on Total Drama Color'sofficial tumblr. The "Amazing" Alexandria The camera turned on to a dark room. It stayed pitch black for a few moments, then billows of smoke began to pour from the back of the room towards the camera. Two spotlights, one red and one blue, turned on and began circling in the center of the room. A fanfare noise started to play, and confetti appeared with a popping sound. Out of the chaos, a silhouette of a girl emerged. The girl finally stepped fully forward with a flourish, the fanfare swelling to a height as the spotlights alighted on her. She was very pale with long, full, wavy black hair that fell to her waist. She wore a simple white t-shirt and black legging capris, but had a large wizard’s cape swelling from her back. Its deep black color sparkled with the stars imprinted on it. The girl’s well made up face had a huge, cocky grin on it. She spoke in an extra loud voice, as if she was on stage in front of a large crowd. “Hello, soon to be loyal fans! My name is Alexandria, the Amazing Alexandria to be exact.” The girl grinned as she said this, an expression which stretched her lipstick and made her look even sillier than before. “The Amazing Alexandria has decided to grace your small show with her presence. You can be rest assured that having the Amazing Alexandria on your cast will make your ratings rocket up to the heavens!” Alexandria threw her arms up for emphasis of how high the ratings would go. “The Amazing Alexandria is a fabulous performer, as you can likely see, and she would make your show significantly more magical than it’s ever been before!! Pick her if you want excitement, adventure, and so much more!!” The girl suddenly stopped to cough, hacking as if she was dying from all the excitement and significantly ruining her impressive performance. When she finally finished, she straightened up to look directly in the camera lens. “She looks forward to your call!” She exclaimed before running over to turn off the camera. Matt The camera fuzzes in, being readjusted by the person holding it. In front of it is a brown door. A hand reaches out from behind the camera to slowly and quietly open the door. As the door slowly creeks open, a cute guy sitting on his bed playing an acoustic guitar, back facing the camera, unaware of the presence of the camera. He hums along as he plays the cords to “Iris” by the Goo Goo Dolls. The camera slowly walks closer to the boy, he starts to sing. “And I don’t want the world to see me, cus I don’t think that they understand” The camera starts slowly walking around the bed, it revels the face of the boys face, determined and focused on the music as he continues to sing. “When everything’s made to be broken, I just want you to know who I…WHAT THE HELL?!” he cries out as he catches a glimpse of the camera, now fully aware of it’s presence. A cute giggle is let out by the camera girl, and a familiar voice says “oh come on Matty, keep going, this is GOLD! Now tell them why you want to be on the show!” He rolled his eyes, looking down at his feet. “I don’t know…money’s nice and all…” he began. Then his eyes narrowed “Ugh, this is stupid” he scoffed as he reached for his guitar. The camera tilted and shifted downward for a moment as the girl behind the camera picked up a pillow off the floor and threw it at the guy. “You’re stupid!” He glares at her putting the guitar aside. “Knock it off nerd” he snarled as he picked up the pillow and threw it back at the camera, causing the focus of the camera to go out, and bluing the screen. The camera hit the floor and went back into focus, at an upward angle towards the guy. “Ugh! You jerk! Learn something!” the girl yelled as she threw a Physics textbook at him, hitting him upside his head hard. “That’s it” Matt yelled as he got out of his seat. The footsteps of the girl attempting to sprint towards the door could be heard off camera, but Matt was too fast. He got off his bed tipping the camera upside down, which could show the door as he tackled the brunette female to the ground, and the two teenagers began to duke it out as the camera snowed out until the screen went black, still able to hear the teenagers fighting in the background. “HEY, NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE!!” A booming voice yelled out, as the sounds of the fighting teenagers began to fade. The sound of the door opening and loud footsteps walking towards the camera could still be heard though the screen was still black. He sighed again as he picked up the camera “Damn kids, this is why we can’t have anything nice” said a deep voice as the tape cut off. T's 'Audition tape' The screen began with grey static, which cleared after a moment to a shaky video of Chris, digging through filing cabinets, grumbling all the while. “Chef, I can’t believe you lost the audition tape!” Chef scoffed at the accusation. “I didn’t touch the dang tapes. The interns are the ones who do those kinds of thing.” Chef rolled his eyes as he spoke, watching as Chris’ search became obviously fruitless. “Ugh! Stupid interns! What am I even paying them for?!” Chris exclaimed, roughly combing his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I-Interns don’t get paid..” T chimed in timidly from behind the camera, causing Chris to glare at them. “You aren’t part of this! As soon as we find your auditio- wait,” Chris paused, suddenly noticing the object in the small person’s hands, “why are you holding a camera?” Chris gave T a confused look, before quickly snatching it away from them. He looked into the lens, unable to see that the camera was, in fact, recording. “Where did you find this?” He tilted it a bit, checking himself out in the lens before turning the camera around. Only then did he see the glowing red recording light. “Has this been on? Were you recording us?!” Chris shouted, and T visibly shrank away. “I-” The video cut back to static. The audition tape was never found. Todd Tape: (1st person) The camera has already turned on by time I’ve sat down in my seat again. I breath in and out then look up at the camera just to see that I’ve managed to zoom it in super far. “Shoooooooot.” I say fixing it. Sitting down for the second time I clear my throat and begin the speech I’ve been practising for the past hour. “Hey, the name’s Todd Andrews. I like sunsets and long walks on the beach.” I say sarcastically. “Haaaa not really but I do like food, pizza to be exact, also tumblr, youtube and deviantart. I’m your basic guy average guy.” I shrug. At this point my younger sister walks in. Great. “Toddy.” Dana says. Shoot me now. “Dana, now isn’t really the best time so could you maybe just leave, kay thanks bye.” I say getting up and pushing her out the door. Sighing I sit down again. "I’d like to do join the show and you know if I won I’d give the money to my mum because I’m a good son like that and that’s all I can really think of, other than the stuff I put in the rest of the application, sooo CYA!” I get up and stop the recording. I let out a sigh. -end- Trivia *The Polka-Dot Penguins were the first team to have an audition tape revealed, with Alexandria's. *Currently, Todd's audition is the only audition tape to be written in 1st person. *Kelsey is currently the only contestant from a previous season to appear in someone else's audition tape, in this case, her brother Matt's. *Currently, T's audition tape is the only one that has been lost. **The reason for this is that their mun requested the tape not be shown for a currently unknown reason.